


Avidity

by Darky0, SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Hank, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, More adventures in google docs porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank watched Connor chase a perp. That shouldn't have made him horny of all things, but here they were.





	Avidity

Connor was chasing after the perp of their latest case with inhuman speed and Hank couldn't do anything but watch, fascinated. It reminded him of one of the first cases they had had in the beginning. Back then, when he hadn’t thought of Connor as anything but a machine, all wires and inhuman. It was different now, he thought as he tried to keep up, lungs burning. He was his partner now, in both meanings of the word.

Some days Connor was so much like a human, it was easy to forget he had been built as what was essentially a killing machine. But right now, watching him, it was basically impossible to not see that. A killing machine for deviants, which, honestly, must mean he was stronger and faster than a normal android.

The thought shouldn't make Hank think about Connor in his bed of all things, but he couldn't help it. They hadn’t done anything like that - not yet - Hank wanted to take it slow. He knew Connor had only just started feeling comfortable in his own skin. They'd been intimate of course, but iit had all been tender, loving and sweet. What Hank was thinking of right now was none of those things. 

Back in his youth Hank had tried pretty much everything on offer to him, he knew his kinks and what he wanted. Being gentle with Connor was fine - nice - but he couldn’t stop the mantra of ‘look at how easily he could break you’ in his head.

The thought of Connor being rough with him, taking what he wanted without mercy send shivers down his spine.  
He wasn't quite sure how to ask him.

At that moment, Connor had caught up to the perp and body slammed him into the ground, yelling his rights as Hank staggered over, resting his hands on his knees. 

“Jesus fucking christ, Con, next time give me a warning you’re going to shoot off like that.”  
Connor mumbled a “Sorry, Hank”, as he clicked the hands cuffs shut. Hank stared at them, wondering if Connor would agree to handcuff him for a completely different purpose. The android looked up at him, a slight crease in between his brows.

“Are you alright, Lieutenant? Your breathing just spiked.”  
“I'm fine”, he lied, fully knowing Connor would detect him lying as well. Connor’s furrow didn’t lessen, but he nodded anyway, pulling the handcuffed suspect up with one hand and using the other to hold his hands loosely, just in case.

“If you say so, I’m here if there’s anything you need.”  
Hank stared at Connor, thinking holy shit and felt his heart beating fast. He grumbled something that wasn't audible and left with Connor for the station.

Back at home, Hank grumbled under his breath. Ever since he had started thinking about Connor like that he hadn’t been able to get off properly. Whenever he held, kissed or hell, even stood, anywhere near him his brain had turned off and his dick on. 

Connor noticed the staring, he knew, even if he didn't understand. It was only a matter of time before the Android was going to say something. Bouncing his leg, Hank swore. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, he had never been good at asking. If he could keep it in his head, then they could continue the way they were, and he wouldn’t have a chance to fuck it up. But of course Connor didn't give him the chance to do it like that. The Android was sitting next to him on the couch, looking worried.

“Would you please just tell me what's been going on with you, Hank?”, he asked.  
One of Connor’s hands moved over and rested on his knee, a grounding point for Hank to stare at instead of Connor’s face. He swallowed an invisible lump in his throat.  
"Just thinkin’ ‘bout the case, is all.”  
Technically he wasn’t lying. 

Still, Connor raised an eyebrow, and looked at him with that goddamn look that he couldn't ever withstand.  
“Fuck. Fine. I'll tell you and then you'll forget we ever had this conversation. Got it?”  
Out of the side of his eye he saw Connor nod.  
“Got it.” 

His hand squeezed his kneecap, and Hank almost wanted to run. He knew he would be caught in an instant, but it would be easier than trying to explain this shit.  
Still, somehow he managed to get out the words.

“When I saw you at the chase - I just - fuck, you're strong, Con and I - I can't help but think what it would be like for you to be so rough with me.”  
He felt Connor stiffen, and he knew his LED was circling yellow. He was trying to process, and after a few seconds, his head tilted just so. 

“Are you meaning in day to day life or sexually, Hank?”  
Hank almost choked.  
“Sexually”, he barely managed to get out, avoiding looking at Connor. 

He saw Connor nod again.  
“It has gone through my head as well, Lieutenant. I’ll admit the idea is… arousing. But it was never my intended purpose.”  
He moved his hand from his kneecap to his chin, and pulled Hank to look at him. “You will have to tell me if it’s too much.”  
Hank stared at him surprised and it took a minute for the words to register. As he finally got what the other was saying he felt relieved.

“You sure?”, he still asked and was happy when he saw Connor nod, although he was quite nervous now that he knew it would really happen.  
He felt Connor take his wrist and tug, pulling him to his feet, he stuttered, “We, uh, we need a safeword, Con.”  


The android stepped closer, humming. “I think CyberLife should work.”  
“Weird choice, but alright.”  
Connor shrugged.  
“It's nothing I would ever want to bring up during sex, so it seemed fitting.”  
“I suppose.”  
Hank scratched at his beard.  
"Can’t think of anything better, honestly.”  


He was being tugged towards the hallway - towards the bedroom - and he spluttered, “Wait, what, now, Connor?”  
Connor's LED blinked yellow, he seemed confused.  
“Yes? Why not?”  
Hank just stared at him.  
“Androids”, he mumbled but followed him into the bedroom. He wasn’t about to turn this down, even if it was a little sooner than he had been prepared for. It had still been a while since he had done anything as rough as what he had in mind. 

“How - uh - How do you want me?”  
Connor’s LED blinked again, as he thought.  
The Android seemed a little unsure, something Hank didn't see often on him.  
“Get on the bed and take off your clothes?”  
It came out more like a question, but Connor’s intent was still pretty clear. Huffing out a laugh, Hank pulled his hand out of Connor’s grasp and started to peel off his shirt.

"Sure, alright, we’re in this together, okay?”  
He nudged the other's arm with his own.  
“Just tell me what to do and if I don’t like it I’ll tell you.”  
Connor nodded, his LED finally returning to the usual calm blue.  
Connor took of his tie and mere seconds later Hank found his hands bound to the bedpost with it.  


“Jesus, okay,” Hank hadn’t even had time to blink, his trousers not even off, and he pulled at the restraints, testing them, “Just diving in head first, huh?” Connor’s tie was silky but tight around his wrists, and he swallowed a few times. He wasn’t going to be able to look at this piece of clothing the same again.  


Connor grinned a little, almost like he knew what he was thinking. The Android got to getting Hank out of his pants quickly. He wrapped a hand around Hank’s half-hard cock and pumped it a few times. 

“What would you like me to do first, Hank?”  
Hank looked at him.  
“Could you take off your clothes as well?”  


Blinking as if he hadn’t noticed, Connor half smiled and shrugged off his jacket. Hank had told him he could wear whatever he wanted now, but he seemed to cling to it. “Of course, Hank.” When he was finally done, he slid in between Hank’s legs and reached forwards, angling his fingers towards Hank’s mouth.  


“Please suck, Lieutenant.”  
Hank took his fingers into his mouth and started sucking. Connor’s body shook at the information that suddenly starting appearing, about what Hank had eaten that day and the general content of his saliva.  


“You're sodium intake is ridiculously high, Lieutenant.”  
Hank stared at him.  
“I swear to god, if that's gonna be another discussion about my eating habits -” He choked and spluttered as Connor forced his fingers a little too deep before dragging them along his tongue, with a look that almost could be called scathing.  


“I’m not going to let you complain, Hank. You never listen, so I guess I’ll just have to punish you.”  
Hank grumbled into his pillow.  
Connor let his hand wander over his ass, before slapping it. Yelping, Hank pulled at the restraints involuntarily and found no give in them. Glaring, he sucked harder at Connor’s fingers.  


Connor looked at the new information that appeared in his mind palace.  
“It seems you also haven't been following your exercise plan.”  
Hank stared at him as Connor pulled his fingers out.  
“You gotta be kidding me.” One of Hanks eyebrows raised. "You’re fucking shit at this, Connor. And don’t tell me you can tell that from my mouth.”  


Connor smiled, before slapping his ass again. "Of course I can, I’m an advanced prototype, Hank.” He blinked, LED flashing yellow for a split second before his stance changed, lowering just slightly. “I’m going to make you feel me inside you for weeks.”  
Hank shivered, as Connor pressed himself close to his body, the words whispered into his ear.  


He heard some rustling and Connor shortly later held a bottle of lube in his hands. "I was hoping to be able to just use your saliva, but I think you’ll need more than that for what I’m planning.” 

Looking down, Hank could see that Connor was smirking at him.  
He opened the bottle of lube and shortly later Hank could feel fingers pressing against his ass. Tensing slightly at the temperature, he drew in a long breath as one of them slowly started to enter him, the stretch a little wider than he was expecting.  


Connor however didn't give him much time to get used to the sensation, fast adding a second finger inside. He felt the Android shift on the bed, and then there was a hand curled around his throat, squeezing gently, as if he was testing just how far he could go.  


“I hope this meets all your expectations, Lieutenant.”  
“It will if you finally start fucking me.” Connor’s voice box made a noise akin to a growl, the hand on his neck tightening and the fingers inside Hank scissored for a moment before he pulled them out and angled the head of his cock towards his hole.  


Connor pushed inside him in one swift motion and Hank groaned. He was bigger than the fingers he had used but it made Hank feel full, connected to Connor in a way he hadn’t before.  


The Android started fucking him fast and hard into the mattress. The pressure on Hank’s neck a constant reminder that he wasn’t in control here, he had given everything to his partner, and he trusted him completely.  
Connor’s grip on him was hard and he knew he'd probably end up having some bruises in the end.  


Hank could feel his cock pressing into the mattress as Connor kept fucking him, his pace unrelenting. He whimpered as Connor found his prostate and set about abusing it. "Ngh, jesus, Connor!”  


Connor didn't slow down through, just kept fucking him hard and Hank groaned.  
This was exactly what he had wanted. Exactly what he had imagined, the solid form behind him not giving an itch.  


The hand around his throat left, and Hank whimpered before whining at it's loss, panting.  
There was a tug at the tie around his hands and then he was lose, Connor pulling out and grabbing his side, forcing him around so his back was to the mattress.  
A forceful shove had his cock back inside him, stretching him again, and an "Oh, fuck!" echoed in the room. 

The pace that Connor had set from before against his prostate immediately restarted, and Hank sobbed the pleasure coiling in his cock. His eyes fluttering, he forced them to look at Connor's face, gasping.  


Most of his body was patchy white spots where his shell was showing though and his eyes, "Oh holy shit Connor!", they were black, the iris a blinding yellow ring. His LED was red and flickering, and knowing that he had that effect, in pushing Connor over the edge, was the last push for Hank's body.  


He screamed, "Connor!" and he shuddered between the mattress and his partners solid form as he released strings of white between them, his eyes clenching shut.  
Hank breathed fast, trying to calm down from his orgasm, as Connor’s cock pressed deep inside him.  


The Android groaned, as he came inside Hank. Hank groaning at the feeling of being filled.  
Exhausted, they fell onto the bed next to each other, Hank still hyperventilating.  
Connor wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Pulling out, Hank felt liquid following him and he swallowed back a sob. Connor looked at Hank, admiring how beautiful his ass looked when filled with his cum. He reached for something on the bedside table and a second later, he put a butt plug into Hank's ass, sealing it inside.  


They both calmed down a bit from their orgasms and Connor looked at Hank a little worried. He could clearly see bruises he left on Hank's arms and neck. He had gotten lost in the sensation and lost control.  


“Hank, I'm sorry”, he mumbled, looking at the bruises.  
Hank shook his head. "Holy shit. Don't apologise. This was fucking perfect.” One of Connor’s hands moved to stroke one of the bruises lightly. “That was exactly what I wanted, Con.” Hank squeezed one of Connor’s arms. 

"n fact, I wouldn’t mind doin’ that shit again.”  
Connor smiled, finally seemingly relaxing a bit.  
“If you're sure -”  
Hank nodded.  
“Then I think I would like that.”  


Hank pressed a kiss to the LED on his temple, “But right now, I'm exhausted.” In response, Connor cuddled closer to him.  
“Sleep, Hank. I love you.”  
Eyelids heavy, Hank rested his head on top of Connor’s and sighed, “Love you too, kid.”


End file.
